


You Complete Me

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Concerts, First Meetings, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singer Magnus Bane, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you turn twenty one and get your soulmate's name printed on your left wrist. When Alec turns twenty one, he refuses to look at his wrist because he's already in love with a popular singer Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! It's gonna be two part story. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec laid wide awake on his bed staring at the huge ceiling poster of the famous singer Magnus Bane. Everybody who knew him would say he had a crush on Magnus but that was not true....

'Crush' was such an infantile word, one that must have been invented by older folks, the ones with an interest in belittling young love. Alec hated it. He didn't have a crush on Magnus, he loved him with the passion hotter than thousands suns. He was always in his mind and Magnus's face inked in his heart.

The thing was tomorrow was Alec's twenty first birthday. Which meant he was going to get his soulmate's name printed on his left wrist. His love towards Magnus was so strong that he didn't want to know his soulmate's name. He didn't want to become some stranger's better half. He wanted Magnus as his soulmate which he knew was way out of his league. Magnus was a superstar. He was two years older to him so he must have known by now who is soulmate was and that lucky person was definitely not him

Alec sighed turning to his side and looked at another Magnus's poster on the wall "Wish I didn't have to..." an idea struck him and he quickly walked up to his cupboard. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it tightly over his left wrist "I'll never see my soulmate's name. This way I'll only love you"

Alec laid back down blowing a kiss to Magnus's picture "Goodnight Magnus. I love you"

 

 

 

"Magnus! Are you ready for your photo shoot? C'mon we're in a hurry!" yelled Ragnor barging in the room where Magnus was getting ready

Magnus sighed. His manager who was also his best friend could be so annoying sometimes "Almost done Fell!" he smriked knowing how much Ragnor hated being called by his last name

"Really Bane? You wanna do this right now?"

Magnus laughed "I'm ready let's go but remember they can't have any pictures of my wrist"

Ragnor nodded with a smile

Magnus Bane had a good life. He was famous singer with millions of fans all over the world. No one was bothered by the fact that he was gay and like everyone else, on his twenty first birthday, a name was printed on his left wrist

_Alexander Lightwood_

 Magnus raised his hand and read the name again. He was his soulmate. Someone who's going to be a part of his life. Someone who's going to complete him. He didn't want to make a show of his soulmate's name so he never let anyone see his wrist. He always wore long sleeve shirts or covered with some fancy band when he performed on stages. Deep inside Magnus knew one day he will meet his soulmate and that day will be the most magical day of his life

"You'll soon find him Magnus" said Ragnor and Magnus smiled "May your wish come true" 

 

 

 

"Alec! Open the door! Alec!" Jace banged on the wooden frame "Who sleeps till nine on his birthday? Open the door big brother so I can give you birthday bums" 

Izzy smacked on Jace's arm "What are you five?" 

Jace pulled a tongue out "No three" 

"It's Alec's twenty first birthday Jace. He's going to get his soulmate's name printed on his wrist" Izzy said excitedly and Jace's eyes twinkled in mischief "That means we get to tease him more. I'm sure it must be some weird name like Tobby...Robby...Mobby...." 

"Shut up!" Izzy scolded 

"Relax Iz. I'm just kidding" Jace knocked again "Alec! Open the damn door!" 

"Yeah Alec wake up!"

 

 

Alec groaned placing a pillow over his ears inorder to block Jace's banging and why was Izzy so loud. It wasn't like it was her birthday. He very well knew they were more interested in knowing his soulmate's name. He lazily raised his hand and saw his covered wrist. No one could take Magnus's place...no one 

"ALEC!" 

Alec glared at the door "I'm coming!" he pushed the covers off him and got up to open the door "What do you want?" he asked sulking

Jace laughed at Alec's grumpy face and enveloped him in a big hug "Happy birthday buddy" 

Alec smiled "Thank you Jace" 

Next was Izzy's turn. She hugged Alec tightly "Happy birthday Alec" 

"Thanks Iz" said Alec hiding his left hand behind his back "Mom and Dad will be back in the evening. Then we all can go and have dinner at your favourite restaurant" 

"Okay" 

Jace rubbed his hand excitedly "Sooo?" 

"So?" 

"Tell us!" 

"What tell Jace?" Alec tried to walk pass Jace but his brother caught his arm "You very well know what I'm asking Alec" 

"No I don't" 

Izzy peeked behind Alec's back to see the name and frowned "Hey why is your wrist covered?" 

"What?" Jace grabbed Alec's arm to twist infront despite of his protests "What's this Alec?" 

"Nothing" 

"Nothing? Then why did you cover your soulmate's name?" asked Jace 

Alec pressed his lips

"You do have a soulmate right?" Izzy asked softly and Alec nodded "Yeah...I felt the itch in the morning when I woke up" 

"Did you read the name?" 

"Yeah who's the lucky guy?" 

Alec shook his head "I don't know. I didn't see. I covered it last night before sleeping" 

"But why? Don't you wanna know?" 

Alec shrugged "Not really" 

Jace's eyes widened as he realised the reason behind Alec's behaviour "Is this because of Magnus?" 

Silence

"Alec we know you've a big crush on him but that doesn't mean you should stay away from your soulmate" 

Alec walked back inside his room and plopped down on the bed sulking even further. Jace and Izzy shared a look. They knew how much Alec loved Magnus. The singer had become a part of his life so this day had to be difficult on him. The two sat down next to their brother 

Alec's finger traced his soulmate's name "I'm afraid if I open this....I'll forever be away from Magnus. I don't care who is my soulmate. I'm not ready to...not before I meet Magnus once and tell him how I feel" he laughed at his own words "I know he has millions of fans who claim that they love him but...I know this sounds stupid but no one can love him like I do" 

Izzy smiled "We know that Alec" 

"Yeah buddy. Take your time okay. No pressure. You can remove the handkerchief whenever you want" Jace gave a side hug

"Thank you guys. You're the best" 

"We know" Izzy fanned herself "Aaand you're going to love us more when we tell you about your gift" 

"My gift?" 

Izzy nodded "Jace show him" 

Alec saw Jace pull out three tickets from his pocket "These are three front row tickets to the popular singer Magnus Bane's concert" 

Alec's eyes widened "What!? How did you manage to get these?" 

Jace smirked "I've my contacts. So are you ready to go?" Alec grabbed the tickets, eyes shinning with happiness "Hell yeah!" 

Izzy laughed "I love seeing dorky Alec in love" 

"Shut up Iz!" Alec glared half heartedly. Maybe this could be his chance to finally meet Magnus. He looked at his covered wrist and wished silently 'Magnus Bane'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge gigantic THANKYOU to all my awesome readers who have read this short fic and left comments and kudos. On with the next and last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was so excited to see Magnus in real life that he arrived at the stadium one hour early. The place was huge and he wasn't surprised to see more than half of the seats were already occupied. He, Jace and Izzy took their places in front row and impatiently waited for Magnus's entry.

Magnus looked into the mirror adjusting his hair "So which songs am I suppose to play today?" Ragnor stood with a paper in hand "That will be ten songs in total, My heart is yours, Come fall in love, This is where I belong, Hold on to me, Love is in the air. You will be given half an hour break after the first five songs and then I'll tell you the rest"

Magnus nodded mentally noting down the five songs he had to sing and picked up his guitar "All good?"

"Perfect" Ragnor smiled "All the best"

The stadium was full packed now and the crowd had started chanting Magnus's name. The whole place looked lively with large lights and a huge poster of Magnus in the middle of the stage. People had only smiles on their faces waiting for their superstar to show himself. Alec was getting impatient as every second passed by. Where was Magnus? What was taking him so long?

"Will you relax!" shouted Jace so Alec could hear him amongst the noise "You look as if you're going to pass out any second"

Alec had a small pout on his face "Where is he?"

 

The lights dimmed and Alec nearly froze on his feet but kept his eyes glued on the stage. A voice echoed in the stadium "Ladies and gentlemen. Put your hands together for your favourite singer who has stolen millions of heart.. the one and only Magnus Bane!"

Magnus took a deep breath walked up to the stage with the spotlight on him. The screams grew louder, hands tried to reach him and many jumped on their feet carrying huge posters like 'I'm your No1 fan' 'Marry me' and 'You're the Best' Magnus smile lovingly and the audience roared in response. He stood in the middle of the stage with guitar in hand and microphone attached at the back of his ear "Good evening everybody"

Alec thought he was going to faint. Magnus looked absolutely stunning in real life. How can someone be so perfect. Magnus started singing and Alec's legs nearly gave out "Alec!" Jace and Izzy caught him before he could fall "Are you alright?"

Alec nodded "He's so beautiful!"

Jace rolled his eyes while Izzy laughed "Just enjoy yourself!" she shouted

Magnus finshed the second half of the song when his eyes fell on the front row people. He smiled singing towards them, finally stopping on Alec. Magnus's fingers paused on the guitar and heart skipped a beat. There was something about him that drew his attention. He was mesmerized by his beautiful face and boyish features. Who was this guy?

When the crowd started whispering, Magnus blinked couple of times and looked around. He smiled waving at the audience "I'm not done yet. Let's take it from the start!" he was glad the people clapped and cheered him to continue. He sang the song again but couldn't get his eyes off the boy in the front row

 

 

 

Alec swore Magnus was looking at him and he just wanted jump on the stage. After the concert was over, he tried to get pass the security so he could meet Magnus but they didn't allow him or many fans who were holding a board that read 'MAGNUS I'M YOUR SOULMATE' He felt a pang of jealousy run through him. After trying for half an hour he sighed in defeat and turned back around to leave

Alec reached near the parking lot with long face. It was after midnight and the lot was almost empty. He reached near his car but couldn't see Jace or Izzy. Where were they? They were suppose to wait for him here. Alec whined. This was the best and worst day ever. Best because he got to see Magnus and worst because he couldn't meet him. He slumped down at the back of his car and started singing one of Magnus's songs

 

 

Magnus hurried his steps out of the stadium before anyone could see him. He was really tired and a little dissapointed when he didn't get to see the adorable boy again. He knew it was impossible to find him in the crowd of thousand people. The singer just wanted to go back home and get some goodnight sleep so he could atleast dream of him. Ragnor cleared his path and Magnus reached at the parking lot. He mentally thanked God that it was empty. Just when he neared his car, a voice reached his ears

Magnus looked around but didn't see anyone. The voice...the melodious voice kept singing and that too one of his songs...Magnus followed the voice until he reached at the back of a car where a figure sat with his legs bend to his chest "Hello?"

Alec froze and quickly got up on his feet. His eyebrows shot so high that it disappeared behind his hair and mouth hung open in shock because right infront of him was the Magnus Bane...his idol...his love...his everything "You....You.."

Magnus smiled when he saw it was the same guy from the front row "Hi"

"You...You..." Alec repeated and the singer chuckled "Yes I'm Magnus Bane. I heard you singing...by the way you have a beautiful voice"

Alec's cheeks flushed hot and heart thumped so hard that he swore it was audible. Their eyes met and Magnus smiled. It was a small smile but it was enough to make him go weak at his knees "Than...Thank you"

"I saw you at the concert too. You were in the front row right?"

Alec nodded

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad you like my songs" said Magnus, eyes falling on the Alec's covered wrist "If you don't mind can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Why is your wrist covered? That's suppose to say your soulmate's name right?"

Alec bit his lips. Should he say the truth. Why not? He will never get this opportunity again "I turned twenty one yesterday but I don't want to know who he is"

"Why?"

Alec met Magnus's eyes. It was now or never. He had to tell about his feelings "I love you Magnus. Even before I got my soulmate mark. I can't think of anyone except you. If I uncover this...it means I'll loose you forever"

Magnus was shocked

"I'm not forcing you Magnus. I mean no harm to you.. it's just that...I had to tell you first how I felt before I see my soulmate's name"

Magnus was lost at words. Yes he had seen tons of fans, some of them were voilent and stalker types but this boy was different. His love and affection was so pure. He could see honesty in his eyes and felt himself drawn towards him "I really don't know what to say.. ah.. what's your name?"

"Alec. It's actually Alexander but no one calls me that" Alec said causally

Magnus's eyes widened. No...this can't be true. It was too good to be true "Alex...Alexander as in Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec nodded looking confused "How did you know?"

Magnus forgot to exhale, inhale or do anything. He opened his mouth but no words came out, totally stunned as the name kept bouncing inside his head. The boy standing infront of him was... his soulmate. Finally he met him. He could already feel music running through his veins, words begging to come out of his lips

Alec was confused when Magnus kept staring at him "Are you okay?"

Silence

"Magnus!?" Alec raised his voice and Magnus blinked back to reality "Yeah?"

"You zoned out for a while. Are you okay?"

Magnus slowly walked up to Alec leaving only one arm distance between them. He gently took Alec's wrist in his, holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Alec wanted to pull away but Magnus's soft touch made his skin tingle and heart beating so erratically that he feared it might fly out of his chest. There were butterflies ..no lions in his chest but it odly felt good

Magnus never took his eyes off Alec and slowly started untying the handkerchief. Alec didn't know why Magnus was doing this but he just couldn't stop him. But he also didn't want to see...he couldn't see...not infront of Magnus. He closed his eyes in fear.

When Alec's wrist was finally free of the clothing, Magnus looked down and his smile only widened when he read his name. He looked up to see Alec had closed his eyes so he slowly brought his hand up in the air and placed his own hand beside "Alexander open your eyes"

Alec shut his eyes even more "No"

"Trust me darling. You'll never believe what fate has decided for you"

"I don't..."

"For me? Just take a look" Magnus encouraged and Alec finally cracked his eyes open and turned to the hands

_Magnus Bane_

_Alexander Lightwood_

As soon as Alec finished reading, his world slowed down around him. All he could think was two words.. For real? Before he could process the reality his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly fell into Magnus's arms "Alexander!"

 

 

 

"Where am I?" was the first thing Alec said when he opened his eyes. He saw his brother and sister were sitting next to him with worried eyes "What happened?"

Jace smirked and lifted Alec's wrist "This happened big brother"

"Congratulations Alec" Izzy smiled happily

Alec read the name again and again as if making sure his eyes weren't hallucinating "Magnus... is my soulmate?"

"Yes" said Jace "When you didn't come back, we went searching for you inside the stadium"

"And then we came back in the parking lot and saw you fainting in the great Magnus Bane's arms" Izzy grinned

Alec closed his eyes with his arm "Oh my God... I actually did that. He must be thinking I'm such an idiot"

 

 

 

 

_"He_ definitely doesn't think of you as an idiot" Magnus's voice reached Alec's ears which made his stomach flutter. He got up from the bed to see him standing at the entrance. Alec looked at his siblings who understood and left the room giving them privacy 

Magnus walked in closing the door behind "How are you feeling now Alexander?" 

Alec wanted to melt infront of Magnus but somehow managed to stand on his two feet "I'm good" 

"That was quite a dramatic reaction. You scared me for a while" 

Alec blushed biting his lower lip

Magnus smiled coming even more closer to Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, not too tight but kept a firm hold and leaned in a bit "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined to do this...having my soulmate in my arms" 

Alec's breath hitched and body shook a little. God he was loving every second of this. He felt bold enough and wrapped his own arms around Magnus's neck "Me..Me too" he gave a shy smile "I can't believe you're my...my..."

"Say it Alexander" 

"My soulmate" 

Magnus nodded "From here begins a new journey.. our journey" 

"I'll always be with you and love you with all my heart and soul" Alec confessed softly

"You complete me Alexander" 

"You complete me Magnus" 

Their lips met which was just the beginning of their beautiful life together.

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
